A Best Friend For Life
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: "Before Pikachu could utter a response, he felt himself leaving the comfort of the grass and then being laid on something much better than some stupid grass. Pikachu loved it when Pika-Pi lifted him into his lap or arms."


**Author's notes: Sorry Pikashippers but this is **_**just**_** a friendship fic. I imagine, though, that **_**some**_** of you will misunderstand what Pikachu says. Well, whatever. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, though.**

You couldn't ask for a better trainer than Pika-Pi. Okay, the boy had his moments where Pikachu needed to ThunderShock some sense back into him, but he _did_ love him.

Of course, he didn't love Pika-Pi as in the kind humans got themselves into trouble over; no, Pikachu loved Pika-Pi as a _friend_. No wait, a _best_ friend. Sure, Pika-Pi was the best of friends with all his other Pokémon, something which didn't bother Pikachu – if Pika-Pi was happy, then so was he – but he wasn't as close with them as he was with Pikachu.

The reason was simple really. After all, none of his other Pokémon saved him from a flock of furious Spearows. _Then again_, Pika-Pi hadn't thrown a rock at any other Pokémon. His lesson was learnt there straight away.

Pikachu supposed, though, that he shouldn't have acted like such a big jerk. It wasn't _Pika-Pi's _fault that he had been unceremoniously taken from the wild from what seemed to be a "friendly" old man. So really, he shouldn't have punished Pika-Pi for it. Pika-Pi _did_ do the best he could… excluding the whole dragging him along with some rope whilst wearing pink rubber gloves thing, though. The less that was said about _that_, the better.

Although, Pika-Pi could sometimes be intolerable now. Especially when he downright refused to wake up; probably having dreams about being a Pokémon Master. Well _that_ was one thing that always annoyed Pikachu to no end. You'd think after three years of being shocked awake that Pika-Pi would learn his lesson and avoid the electrifying alarm clock. But _noo_, he just _had_ to sleep in. Pika-Pi undoubtedly didn't _mean_ to sleep in – it was just one of his negative traits.

_However_, as Pikachu lay down comfortably in the green grass with his tail wrapped around him, the more he thought about _why_ Pika-Pi slept in, the more it made sense. He _did_ spend his days endlessly training his Pokémon and getting himself into trouble. Being only a young boy, running around like that _would_ tire Pika-Pi out. It made Pikachu feel slightly guilty for waking him up in the way that he did.

"Hey, buddy. Is something the matter?"

Before Pikachu could utter a response, he felt himself leaving the comfort of the grass and then being laid on something _much_ better than some stupid grass. Pikachu _loved_ it when Pika-Pi lifted him into his lap or arms, although he would never admit it to the other Pokémon. They would all laugh, except Oshawott. _He_ would just glare in jealousy.

"_Oh, nothing. Just hating myself for waking you up the way I do." _He suspected Pika-Pi would not be able to pick up on the sarcasm in his voice.

"Come on, Pikachu. You can tell me if something's bothering you." Pika-Pi's face suddenly adorned a worried expression. "Oh no. Are you _sick_?"

Having a little fun wouldn't do any harm – Pikachu faked a cough in response, something which Pika-Pi instantly saw through. With a smirk on his face, he clicked his tongue and playfully whacked Pikachu just by his backside. In reply to this, Pikachu swatted Pika-Pi's arm lightly with his tail. Then indicating that Pika-Pi had had enough, Pika-Pi began to softly scratch behind Pikachu's ear. A content smile slithered onto Pikachu's face and gentle purrs escaped his lips.

"I'm glad you're in a better mood, Pika."

_Pika_ was a name that Pika-Pi would sometimes call him when they were alone—and indeed, they were alone. The big-haired girl with the Axew and the one who provided food with the Pansage had both gone to collect firewood. Or at least, that's what they _said_ they were doing. Pikachu didn't really _care_ what they were actually doing, though.

"_All thanks to you, Ash."_

Pika-Pi lay back then, holding Pikachu close to his face but on his chest. Pikachu sighed happily and rested his head with his eyes closed. No doubt he would fall asleep here; Pika-Pi was just too comfortable for him not to.

"We'll always be together, right, Pikachu?"

"_I'll stay by your side forever."_

"I don't care what anybody says, you're my best friend."

"_You're the best friend I've always wanted, Ash."_

"I hate how some people treat Pokémon like they are slaves."

"_You could never be a person like that."_

Pika-Pi ruffled his fur in-between his ears with a tiny laugh. "But I'd never treat you like that, pal."

"_I know, because you couldn't bear to."_

"I love you, Pikachu, I really do."

"_I love you too, Ash."_

"Of course, just as a friend because as anything else would be plain wrong."

"_You're my best friend and nothing more."_

"Some people would probably laugh at me admitting I love you. There's nothing wrong with loving my Pokémon though."

"_I'm not bothered if people laugh. Let them. It'll be their own fault when they taste my Thunder Bolt."_

"The truth is, though, Pikachu…"

"_It's okay, Ash. Whatever you want to say, just say it."_

"I don't think I could live without you. You've been there with me all the way and it's hard to imagine life without you."

"_You took the words right out of my mouth."_

It was at this point that Pika-Pi snuggled him right against his cheek.

"Don't tell the others, but you're my favourite Pokémon."

"_My lips are sealed."_

**AN: That was possibly an awful line to end it on.**

**Yunagirlamy, 21.7.11.**


End file.
